Hopes and Regrets
by Laugh.Away
Summary: The sequel of Back Again. Will Kahoko finally meet him?
1. Hopes and Regrets

A Triquel of Worthless Soul and Back Again

Hopes and Regrets

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG AND LCDO

Song: Goodbye Days by YUI

"Never heard of him, sorry, " the door closed slowly and ended with a 'click' in front of me. The tears that had once dried up formed again. I could feel its coldness as it trailed down my pale cheeks. The once burning desire had now turned into a dim candle light at the corner of a dark hopeless room.

**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetan da  
>Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai<strong>

**Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo**

_So I'll go to you now, I've made up my mind  
>I want to play you the song in my pocket<em>

_I quietly turned up the volume to make sure_

I wanted to give up. I wanted to break down and cry. I wanted to let go of everything. I wanted to live a normal peaceful life, with Kazuki by my side.  
>But I don't know if I could find him. I don't know if I could actually meet him. I don't know if we could actually make up.<br>I know it's worth trying. I know we could finally meet up. I know we were meant for each other. I know that we both have the same destination. Which is to meet each other.

**Oh good-bye days  
>Ima kawaru ki ga suru<br>Kinou made ni so long  
>Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara<br>~With you**

_Oh good-bye days  
>I feel like things are changing now<br>So long yesterday and before  
>I have a clumsy tenderness by my side<br>~With you_

As time goes by, things change, people change, I change, you change. I wonder if your style of playing the trumpet changes. Well, I guess so, things do change, don't they?

**Katahou no iyafon wo kimi ni watasu  
>Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan<strong>

**Umaku ai sete imasu ka? Tama ni mayou kedo**

_I pass you one earphone  
>And in that moment, it plays slowly<em>

_I am I loving you right? Sometimes I get confused_

A series of melody started playing in front of me. A trumpet. Yes. It's so familiar. Could it be Kazuki? No. As things change, people change. Am I not right?  
>But it were Kazuki, I should have known. The thought ran acros my mind, do I actually love you?<p>

**Oh good-bye days  
>Ima kawarihajimeta mune no oku alright<br>Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
>~With you<strong>

_Oh good-bye days  
>Now what's in my heart has begun to change, alright<br>I have a clumsy tenderness by my side  
>~With you<em>

I began to walk towards the source of the sound.  
>"On Wings of Song" I knew that piece. He played it once, didn't he?<p>

**Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai  
>Demo yatte kuru desho?<br>Sono toki egao de  
>Yeah hello! My friend nante sa<br>Ieta nara ii noni...**

_I don't want to have sad thoughts if I can help it  
>But they're bound to come, right?<br>When they do, I'll smile and say_  
><em>Yeah hello! I hope I can call you<br>My friend..._

I wish that whoever is playing that trumpet was Kazuki. I don't want to have sad thoughts if I can help it. But if it were you, we could make up again. We could talk to each other again. We could share our feelings. We could play Gavotte together... Even if we could not be like what we were before, at least let me call you my friend.

**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki  
>Soba ni ite I wish<br>Kakko yokunai yasashisa ni aete yokatta yo**

_When we sing the same song  
>Be by my side, I wish<br>I'm glad I found that clumsy tenderness_

**...Good-bye days **

_...Good-bye days _

If you like the story, there will be a second chapter or maybe even a third one! So please review!

(Sorry guys, I know that this songfic is not that good, but it will be good if you can help me improve by clicking the review button! ^^)


	2. My Fireflower

My Fireflower

Song : Fireflower by Vocaloid

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN LCDO AND THE SONG

* * *

><p>I looked down and saw the place I have been living on. I could see the clouds that enveloped around the spherical land like a mantle.<p>

I floated across and saw my hometown, Japan. Nothing really changed much. Everything stayed the same like it was the day before I died which was a year ago.

It was when my beloved redhead ran away from my hands and disappeared into God knows where. Just when I was about to cross the road to chase her, a speeding car came and ended my life when it wasn't supposed to. It wasn't time for me yet. I am NOT supposed to die! Well, but I can't blame Kahoko for making me chase her either. I know how she feels..

Suddenly, the lyrics of one of my favourite song started to sing in my head.

**"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante**

**Sora ni utaunda**

_"I'm glad that I've been able to love you from the start"_

_I'll sing those words to the sky_

True enough. Even if you've failed me, even if you don't love me anymore... I'm glad that I've been able to love you from the start. I'm glad that I met you, Kahoko. My days had never been better. But if only I could meet you just once more..

[*~]:

_**Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~**_

_**Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~**_

_**Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~**_

_**Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~**_

I started to hum as though the song was a chanting spell that would let me meet my beloved.

**Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru basho**

**Sagashimotomete kono machhi kara deta**

**Furueru chakushin dengen o kitta**

**Moedasu doukasen daremo tomorarenai**

_A place in which I can launch up bursting dreams_

_I've left this city in search of such a place_

_Turned off the power when I felt it vibrate_

_There's no stopping a lit fuse_

**Sekai no owari ga ima otozureta toshitara**

**Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni issho nanoni ne**

_If the world were to end right now_

_I would give up everything else just to be together with you for the rest of eternity_

The world had ended a long time ago, well, for me at the very least. But I would even spare myself just to be together with you for the rest of my life, even the after life.

_**Like a fire flower**_

**Boku ga kiechawanai you ni**

**Hinoko chirase yume uchiagare**

**"Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante uso made tsuite**

_I must not disappear_

_Sparks scatter everywhere as my dream launches away_

_"It would have been better if I had never loved you from the start" _

_I tell such a lie_

I should never disappear. I am very sure Kaho-chan is still searching for me. Don't worry Kaho-chan, I'll still be there for you, and if you don't have anymore feelings for me, I'll still wait for you for as long as it takes.

Now that the candle that had once been just a little, tiny spark of life, had now turn into a burning desire. I kept hovering around, over the clouds and across the horizon, only wishing that she would appear in front of me right at this second.

[*~]

**Narenai keshiki**

**Fushizen na egao**

**Hanayakana matsuri to wa chigatteta**

**Kurikaesu rusuden "Ganbare" no koe**

**Namida de doukasen kiechaisou dayo**

_Scenery that I'm not accustomed to_

_A forced smile_

_This festival is a bit different from your average showy one_

_The words coming from my answering machine repeat "Do your best!" again_

_This fuse has almost been put out by tears_

I still remember the forced smile a showed Kaho-chan that time. I was trying to make her think that I am just alright when in times trouble. Thinking of those moments makes my heart feel a searing pain. Not physical pain, but more like my feelings. The burning desire had almost been put out by my overflowing tears that started to dwell within the eyes of my heart.

**Uchuu no hajimari ga ano kuchidzuke datoshitara**

**Hoshizora wa futari koboshita kiseki no ato**

_If the beginning of the universe were that kiss_

_Then the starry sky would be traces of all our _

_miracles scattered about_

I still remember our first kiss, at the school's rooftop after a wonderful prom, and a promise, a promise that could and should have lasted for eternity. "I will always be by your side".

_**Like a fire flower**_

**Kimi ga mitsuke yasui youni**

**Raimei no gotoku**

**Yume todorokase**

**"Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante**

**Barenterun darou na**

_My dreams_

_Will make a thundering sound_

_So that you can easily find them_

_"It would have been better if I had never loved you from the start"_

_I guess my lie has been found out_

I almost gave up on you. I have been searching but I still couldn't find you. All I could do was sit at the corner and distance myself from the others and waited for you to come, like when we were younger. "It would have been better if had never loved you from the start," I thought. Such a lie.

**Umare mo sodachi mo**

**BARABARA na bokura**

**Sugata mo katachi mo**

**Sorezore na bokura**

**Otoko mo onna mo**

**Chiguhagu na bokura**

**Soredemo kokoro o hitotsu ni dekitanara**

_Being born and being brought up_

_Separated us_

_Appearance and shape_

_Different between us_

_Man and woman_

_Like night and day, we are_

_And yet, if only our hearts could be made into one_

I'm so stupid, I thought to myself. Didn't I say that I would spare myself just to be together with you for the rest of my life, even the after life? I'm such a horrible bastard. If only our hearts could be united again, if only they could be one...

The pain, memory and my hopes was like a stimulant. The burning desire burned even more.

**Jinsei no tochuu ga senkouhanabi datoshitara**

**Isshun de mo futari terasu himawari no you ni**

_If the way of life were a sparkler_

_Even if it were only momentarily, it'd be nice if it lit up us two like a sunflower_

_**Like a fire flower**_

**Itsuka yozora ni tairin o**

**Sakasu sono toki made matte kure**

**"Saissho kara mi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante**

**Sora ni utaunda**

_One day, the night sky will be filled with large flowers_

_Until the day that they bloom, wait for me_

_"I'm glad that I've been able to love you from the start"_

_I'll sing those words to the sky_

One day, I would be able to meet you. And it's not " I'll wait for you for as long as it takes" any more but it's "I'll keep on searching for you for as long as it takes, there's no time limit".

_**Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~**_

_**Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~**_

I kept humming the song as if it were a chanting spell.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it!<p>

For my precious reviewers ( kazuki-senpai, LittleBottle and Deme.P!) thank you so much for supporting since Worthless Soul! Thank you SOOOOO MUCH! I hope I don't disappoint you guys!


	3. Dyed in Seven Colours

Now or Never

Song : Mirai Chizu by STARISH

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LCDO OR THE SONG

It was gone. Everything was gone. The trumpet was gone. The trumpeter was gone. The music was gone. My hope had disappeared into thin air. Maybe, it was just my imagination. Maybe , it was just some kind of illusion. I stood limp on the empty, vacant road, waiting for something that I know wouldn't come.

**Kono hiroi hoshi no naka  
>Bokura wa naze deatte<br>Sora wo miageterun darou?  
><strong>_Within this vast star,  
>how did we meet,<br>looking up at the sky?_

I raised my head to look up at the sky. Darkness started to seep in as the sky started to turn midnight. By now, the stars became visible, shining out its own individuality. How did we meet? The first time we meet was.. Ah, yes, I still remember. It was when I approached Kanazawa-sensei to object about the concours, you were there, and you greeted me warmly.

**Ikusen no toki wo koete  
>Hitotsu no melody<br>Kyou wo shitteta youna  
><strong>_Thousands of times crossed over,  
>this one melody<br>is like knowing today…  
><em>

Kahoko… Kahoko... the little voice in my head kept ringing, calling my name. Yes? Yes? What's the matter? I asked myself. Something inside me felt the urge to just keep walking to nowhere instead of going home.

**We'll be...  
>Kokoro no oku wo<br>Maybe...  
>Terashite ageru<br>Make your Happiness  
>Seiza wo lamp ni<br>Soshite  
>Todoketai'nda<br>Zutto  
>Issho ni iyou<br>Shinjitai'nda  
>Bokura no mirai wo<br>**_We'll be…  
>My inner heart,<br>Maybe…  
>make it shine<br>We'll make your happiness  
>with the lamp of constellations<br>And then  
>I want to convey it<br>always  
>Let's be together<br>I want to believe  
>in our future<br>_**  
><strong>I looked up at the sky once more but this time it was different. I had a feeling he was there. Yes, it was HIM.

"Ka… Ka… Kazuki? Is that you?" I stretched my hand out, reaching up to the sky. I didn't care what people think about me or what they will tell me for doing stupid things and talking to myself when in fact, no one is there. I didn't care and I don't want to care, because I know that he is near me and I can feel his warmth.

**Hitorijanai kara ne  
>Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru<br>Mamorasete  
>Ari no mama kimi wo<br>Heart ni hibikasete  
>Kimi to iu na no onpu wo<br>Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni  
>Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru<br>Nanairo ni somete  
><strong>_"Because you're not alone, right?"  
>Envelop us<br>Let us protect you  
>Truly, you are…<br>resounding within our hearts  
>With you, the names of the notes<br>in the world's best bouquet  
>This map points towards tomorrow<br>dyed in seven colors…_

"Kahoko, Kahoko… It's me Kahoko. Don't be afraid, you are not alone," a voice said.

"Kazuki? It's you! It's really you!" I couldn't see his figure but I'm very certain that I'm hearing his voice and he was holding my hands in his.

"Yes, it's me Kahoko. Don't be afraid, from now onwards I'm your guardian angel,"_  
><em>**  
>Sunadokei wo kaeshite<br>Setsuna no toki wo mitsume  
>Hakanaki tooku wo miteta<br>Otona ni naru tte koto ga  
>Chopiri kowakute<br>Kimi ni yori sotta  
><strong>_Turn back the hourglass  
>and gaze at this moment<br>I've seen the fleeting distance  
>Growing up<br>is a little frightening,  
>so I drew closer to you<em>

I cuddled to where I think he was and I could feel strong arms hugging me tightly. Crystal tears started form in my eyes and it rolled down my cheeks. I was so glad. It was tears of joy.

"Kazuki, I'm so sorry for leaving you behind last time, for abandoning you," I said , still trying to hold back my tears. I wish I could turn back the hourglass and return to the past, where I can fix all the mistakes I've done.

Growing up and letting time pass by is… frightening. I couldn't help it but drew closer to you.

**Could I...?  
>Bokura ni nani ga<br>Should I...?  
>Kimi ni dekiru ka<br>Imagine for you  
>Sore wa utau koto sa<br>Kitto  
>Harmony ni naru<br>Zettai  
>Kiseki ni kawaru<br>Mukae ni yuku yo  
>Ai ga sou iu kara<br>**_Could I…?  
>What will we<br>Should I…?  
>be able to do for you?<br>Imagine for you…  
>That's what songs are<br>Surely  
>It will become harmony<br>Absolutely  
>It will transform into a miracle<br>I'll welcome it  
>because it's something called love<br>_**  
><strong>"The past is the past Kahoko, never look back. Just see what's in front of you and walk straight. Face your fears, face your mistakes. And yes, growing up is frightening, and so you'll have to grow stronger as time pass by," the voice said again, and I felt a light stroke on my cheek.

"What can I do for you, Kazuki?"

**Tomo ni aruite yukou  
>Namida, yowasa mo wakeatte<br>Kiss mitai ni  
>Tsunagaru kono yume<br>Gyutto dakishime you  
>Shiawase mai oriru you ni<br>Eiga mitai na wanshin ni shiyou  
>Dakara egao de yukou yo<br>Kaze ni yure nagara  
><strong>_"Let's walk together"  
>Share your tears and weakness<br>Like a kiss  
>tied together by this dream<br>Let's hold each other tight  
>so that happiness will descend upon us<br>Let's do so like a movie scene  
>so that we'll smile<br>as we sway in the wind_

"Live for me, even though you can't see me anymore, let's walk together. Let's hold each other tight because together, everything will be just alright. And so that happiness will descend upon us and both of us can smile together. I want to be with you through all your thicks and thins," the voice replied.

**Hitorijanai kara ne  
>Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru<br>Mamorasete  
>Ari no mama kimi wo<br>Heart ni hibikasete  
>Kimi to iu na no onpu wo<br>Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni  
>Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru<br>Nanairo ni somete **_  
>"Because you're not alone, right?"<br>Envelop us  
>Let us protect you<br>Truly, you are…  
>resounding within our hearts<br>With you, the names of the notes  
>in the world's best bouquet<br>This map points towards tomorrow  
>dyed in seven colors…<em>**  
><strong>

A smile escaped from my lips. I was so glad. It was indescripable.

"So, I'm not alone anymore, right, Kazuki?" I asked.

"You never were, Kaho… chan,"

I glanced at the night sky one last time and I saw sparkles, sparkles of hope. Let's just wish everything you said will come true, Kazuki.

**Hitorijanai  
>Kimi wa hitorijanai kara<br>Mirai chizu hirogete**

_You're not alone…  
>Because you're not alone…<br>Broaden the map of the future_

"It will, Kahoko. It certainly will," the voice said again. Just at that moment, a shooting star passed by.

"This is our future, Kahoko, our destiny,"

That something I was waiting for, that something I thought wouldn't come came. And he was here right in front of me.

* * *

><p>Please please please leave a review. :D<p>

I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors.


End file.
